You completely confuse my world
by Sandra-Lavi-Bookman
Summary: Seriously wounded, Sandra lands at the gates of the Black Order. Department leader Komui and his younger sister Lenelee take her into the Order and find that she is a compatible. Shortly after, Sandra becomes an exorcist and gets to know the other exorcists. Later, she meets Lavi on a mission and these two fall in love. This is my first translation of my german fanfic, be nice pls
1. Arrival in the Black Order

Chapter 1: Arrival in the Black Order

Slowly, she opened her blue eyes. Just blurred, the black-haired girl perceived two silhouettes.

"Lenalee, I think she's coming to herself", she observed a male voice.

"Yes brother, you are right", a female voice was heard.

The girl, who was lying in a bed, opened her eyes completely and sat up. She was apparently in a sick room, which she determined by the bed and the spartan furnishings of the room. There were bandages on her head and body because she was obviously wounded.

From the blurry silhouettes were now two distinct persons, Lenalee and her big brother Komui.

"Where ... am I?" The girl asked completely confused and looked around.

"You are in the Black Order's headquarters", Lenalee replied kindly to her question, "My name is Lenalee and that is my brother Komui. What is your name?"

"My ... My name is Sandra ...", she still stammered.

"I'm glad to meet you, Sandra", said Lenalee warmly, smiling.

"The Black Order ...? What does that mean ...?", Sandra asked curiously.

"Well ... the Black Order is the home of the exorcists who are fighting the millennium earl who wants to destroy the world with his Akuma", Komui explained.

"Millennium earl? Akuma? ", visibly confused, Sandra looked at the two.

"The Millennium Count creates Akuma with the help of human souls. These are cruel machines that help kill the innocent people, what we, the exorcists, try to prevent", Lenalee explained.

"And why are you telling me all this?", Sandra asked the two siblings wondering.

"Very simple", Komui began, "Because you're compatible."

"Compatible?"

"Yes", confirmed Lenalee. "When you arrived here, one of the Innocence fragments responded to you."

"Innocence?"

"Innocence is a mysterious substance with which we are able to fight against the count and the Akuma. Finding this substance is our task as exorcists. You're a compatible, that means you're able to use Innocence and fight as an exorcist with us side by side against the count."

"I should fight with you against this earl and akuma?", Sandra asked, slowly understanding what the two them wanted from her.

"Yes exactly. Once you have recovered, you will be going on missions with the other exorcists", Komui confirmed.

"Oh ... okay ...", Sandra said hesitantly, not quite convinced by what she had just heard.

She wondered, "Where did I get in here?", and sighed.

"Oh, and in time, Lenalee will show you the order and your room", Komui added, then took leave of the two girls and went back to his work.

Lenalee stayed with Sandra and was still talking to her.

"How did I get here?", Sandra asked.

"I do not know that either. You were suddenly at the entrance. We thought you were maybe an Akuma, but then we realized that you were a human being and you were wounded. That's why we took you to the hospital, "Lenalee explained." We noticed shortly afterwards that you are also a compatible."

"I understand ...", Sandra said, sighing, "I was just in the middle of fighting."

Suddenly her stomach growled. She blushed as she was embarrassed.

"And obviously you have not eaten anything for a long time", Lenalee noted and smiled at her.

"Yes ...", Sandra said, looking embarrassed.

"I'll get you something to eat", said Lenalee smiling.

"Thank you", Sandra replied with a smile.

Lenalee left the room to get her something to eat.

As soon as Sandra was strengthened and recovered from her injuries, she began a new life, that of an exorcist.


	2. The first mission

Chapter 2: The first mission

A few days later, after Sandra was fully recovered, she was given her Innocence from Komui, in the presence of Hebraska.

"A bracelet?", Sandra asked disbelievingly and put it on her left arm.

"It's not just any bracelet", explained Komui, "It's from Innocence. It's your innocence, only you're able to activate it."

"Okay ..." Sandra replied disbelievingly and stared at the bracelet.

"You're going to learn to deal with it. Best on a mission", Komui said confidently.

"What kind of mission?", Sandra asked, not understanding what he wanted from her.

"I'll tell you later. Lenalee will introduce you to the other exorcists. Then I'll explain everything else in my office together with the others."

"Eh he ... okay ...", it was not exactly enthusiastic about Sandra.

Shortly thereafter, Sandra accompanied Lenalee to the dining room of the Black Order. Together they got something to eat and sat down at a table. It did not take long and there were still a few exorcists to the two.

"Oh hello Lenalee", Allen greeted them kindly and sat down beside her.

Lenalee smiled as she saw her friends.

"Hello Allen. Hello Lavi."

"Hey Lenalee", Lavi greeted her, and sat down opposite the two and Sandra.

"Ey, take a little space", a bad-tempered Kanda Sandra muttered, because he wanted to sit down there as all the other seats were occupied.

"Tell me, who is that?", Lavi asked Lenalee curiously.

"She is new here. Her name is Sandra", Lenalee said.

"Oh ... eh ... sorry", Sandra stammered nervously to Kanda. "By the way, my name is Sandra", she added with a smile and held out her hand.

"I do not care what your name is!"

"Is this also somewhat more friendly? I just wanted to introduce myself", she said irritated, pulling her hand back.

"Don't get on my nerves girl", he said, looking at her with an impassioned look.

Then Sandra got really angry because she hated not to be addressed with her name.

"And she seems to be working directly with Yu", Lavi said amused laughing.

"That's kind of familiar to me", Allen added.

"Girl?" She stood, visibly irritated, with her hand clenched to fist. "I also have a name!"

Kanda, who of course does not allow himself to be threatened by a girl, also stood up. Immediately he drew his sword.

"Listen to girl! I want to eat in peace and you are going to get on my nerves! I have no problem in reading you the Levites, even if you are a girl and new! "

"Then do it!", she said self-confidently, grinning at him provocatively.

"You do not want it any other way", he said irritably and attacked her with his sword.

Sandra dodged him effortlessly. "Oops", she said cheekily, grinning.

"Well wait!", hissed Kanda and reached out again. She dodged him again. The whole thing went on a few more times.

"Hey look, the new one makes Yu fully finished", Lavi said amused as he watched Sandra as she always left Kanda. Kanda went so hard on the nerves. When he noticed the others were amusing him, he pulled back his sword and sat down at the table again.

"Tse ... beaten by a girl ...", he murmured irritably and then ate his noodles.

Sandra also sat down at the table.

"Oh yes, these are Allen, Lavi and Kanda", Lenalee explained, and Sandra now introduced the three.

"Oh ... eh ... I'm sorry that I have not yet imagined, but that just really excited me. My name is Sandra", she told Allen and Lavi.

"Nice to meet you", Allen said politely.

"That was not bad, as you let Yu look like", Lavi said laughing.

"Oh, well ... I do not like it if you do not take me seriously."

After eating, Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Sandra were summoned to Komui's office as they were together on a mission. Komui explained to them that Innocence was probably discovered and that they should be on their way to get it.

A little later the four exorcists sat together on the train. It was Sandra's first mission, so she was a bit excited because she had no idea what to expect and what exactly Akuma was.

The guys had already explained a few things about Innocence, the Millennium Counts and the Akuma, but still she could not picture them all. Kanda, as usual, was very quiet. Lavi talked most of the time.

"I'm alone with three guys ...", she thought, sighing.

"Stay calm sweety, nothing happens to you. We're with you", Lavi said loosely with a grin.

Sandra immediately looked at him irritably.

"Do not call me sweety", she said irritably.

She hated to be called like that and above all she hated to be underestimated.

"It's okay ...", Lavi grumbled.

Sandra decided to look stubbornly out of the window, hoping to have her peace.

"What was that?", whispered to Allen Lavi.

"What?" He asked unaware.

"Did you just try to flirt with her?"

"What? No! I just wanted to calm her down."

"It worked great", Allen said sarcastically.

When they finally arrived, they were at once received by some of the finders.

"Well, you're finally there", said one of the finders visibly relieved.

"Yes, where exactly is the Innocence", Allen asked kindly.

The finder pointed to one of the high mountains in the area. "Up there", he said.

Everyone turned to the mountain, which was really very high.

"What? Up there? ", came Lavi, immediately.

"Yeah, there's Akuma", the finder said.

Sandra looked towards the mountain. "This is my first mission and up there is this Innocence, looking for it", she thought, and was now determined on everything, "I am very curious about this Akuma."

"Great. But do we have a choice?", Allen said not exactly enthusiastically and looked to his exorcist colleagues.

"Good. Let's go! ", Kanda said and went on.

"Hey, wait for us Kanda", Allen told him at once. "We still know where we have to go!"

"High, that's enough", said Kanda just continuing.

"Always the same with him", Allen said just following him.

"Now wait!" Lavi called after them, but the two had long gone. He sighed once.

"Shall we go after?" Sandra asked, looking at him.

"What's left to us?"

"Well ...", the finder began, and the two exorcists turned their attention back to him.

"What? Now tell me!", Lavi said impatiently.

"There is a path leading directly to the summit. But I suspect that there are also many Akuma lurking there."

"You could have said that right away. We'll be ready with the Akuma", Lavi said. "Come on, maybe we'll catch the two idiots before they climb up the whole mountain."

"OK Good! Let´s go", agreed Sandra.

Together they went to follow Allen and Kanda. But too late, the two of them were long over all the mountains, on the mountain, on the way to the summit.

"How far is it still?", an annoyed Allen, who hung behind Kanda on the rock face and climbed out.

"Stop to complain beansproud!"

Allen looked once more towards the summit, which lay in thick mist. At the same time he had the feeling that at the top there would be something green.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Sandra took the easier route across the mountain.

"Look at these two idiots", Lavi laughed and saw how hard Allen and Kanda had to climb.

"Oh man ...", Sandra only sighed and followed Lavi.

The two followed the pledge. But suddenly this one ended up in front of them and on there went only steeply downhill.

"Oh ... It was probably the way ...", Lavi said surprised and looked up towards Mountain top.

"Yes right", Sandra noted.

Lavi continued to look up and thought for a moment.

"Sure, of course! Why did not I come up much earlier?", he suddenly said full of enthusiasm.

"Hm?" Sandra looked at him questioningly.

Lavi took his hammer, enlarged it, and sat on the pole.

"Sit down", he grinned at her.

"Eh? What are you up to?", she asked.

"It's easy, just fly high", he grinned.

"Oh", she said smiling, "but not necessary."

Now he looked at her in surprise. In the next moment, she lifted from the ground and hovered in the air. Lavi was really surprised, and could not believe what he saw at first.

"What? You can really fly?"

"Yes, as you can see", she grinned.

Together they flew, each in his own way, up to the summit of the mountain.

Allen and Kanda, who were still climbing, saw how Lavi and Sandra were already on their way to the mountain top.

"They really lucky ones", sighed Allen who already had his fingers frozen from the cold rock face.

"Beansproud! Continue climbing!", Kanda nodded.

"Yes Bakanda!", shouted angrily regretting already listening to this guy.

"Haha done! We're the first ones here", Lavi laughed hastily when they got to the top.

"Not really", a voice suddenly sounded behind them.

"What?!"

The two exorcists immediately turned around.

"Akuma! That was clear!", Lavi said while activating his Innocence.

"These are Akuma?", Sandra asked disbelieving, seeing her for the first time.

"Yes! Get ready for battle!", he shouted, holding his hammer protectively over her and himself as the Akuma had already started to fire.

"Ok ... But why do I need the Innocence? Can not I just destroy them?"

"Quite simply, because it frees the soul that is trapped in the Akuma", Allen explained, suddenly appearing with Kanda and doing the Akuma, which attacked Lavi and Sandra.

"Okay!" Sandra activated her innocence, which turned into a fingerless black glove on her left arm.

"Hey Allen and Yu, you're finally here!"

Kanda, who gave only a grumble, drew his sword and attacked Akuma.

Among them were three level two Akuma.

"Well super, level two Akuma", said Allen not exactly enthusiastically.

"Stop complaining beansproud!"

"Level two?" Sandra asked after she just hurled an energy ball, which was green by her innocence.

"Yes, the Akuma continue to develop. The more the soul suffers, the stronger the Akuma, "explained Allen, while he just shot Akuma on some level and destroyed it.

"I Understand ..." Sandra activated the second form of her innocence, so she also got a glove on her right hand and was able to fight the Akuma with both hands.

After a while, only the three level two Akuma remained. However, the weather had deteriorated at the same time. The mist grew thicker and it began to snow violently.

"Damn ...", complained Allen, "In this weather you can see nothing!"

"Better let us go and go back", Lavi said, holding his hammer protectively over himself and the others, so they would not be hit by the Akuma.

"Yes, would be better", agreed Allen, who once again fired at the Akuma, which he could locate thanks to his eye.

Kanda only grumbled because the whole situation did not suit him.

"Ok, then we better hurry before the weather gets worse", Sandra said seriously.

The four exorcists quickly found a cave where they had a shelter from the bad weather. Fortunately, the three Akuma did not follow them, since they could not recognize either. Together they saw for the first time in this cave.

"Oh", thought Sandra, depressed and sighed, "My first mission, as an exorcist, and now I'm sitting here with three guys in a cave."

"Everything ok?" Allen asked worried and looked at Sandra.

"Eh ... Yes", she said smiling, "Is that always the case with you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I mean on your missions ... Do you ever fight this Akuma?"

"Yes, we have to. We are the only ones who can protect the people from them, the Earl and the Noah", Allen explained.

"Noah?" Sandra asked.

"The Noah ...", Lavi continued explaining to her as much as she knew about them.

"I Understand ...", Sandra murmured, "Then they are not real humans?"

"Yes ... Somehow", Allen said, looking down as he remembered his encounter with Road Kamelot.

"Your skills are not really human too", Kanda casually casted into the room and looked at Sandra seriously.

"How do you mean that now Kanda?" Allen asked in astonishment.

Allen and Lavi looked at Kanda at the moment and waited for an answer from him, but this came from another corner of the cave.

"Yes ... you're right ..." Sandra suddenly confirmed and looked down.

"What?! But you're not a Noah, aren´t you?", Lavi asked directly, suspiciously and already had his hand on his weapon.

"No, I'm not!" She hissed irritated, "I'm really not a human, but ..."

"But what?", Lavi did not let her out of sight.

"I ... I am a Saiyajin ... and do not come as you were from the earth but ... was born on another planet ...", she explained, "After ... this was destroyed, I came here ... to the earth and since ... then I live here."

The boys looked at her in surprise and could not believe what she was saying.

"This is a joke?", Lavi asked immediately, disbelievingly, "Something like that cannot be!"

"No, it is not!" She said irritably and said earnestly, "It is true!" Sandra did not like to talk about it and to reveal their secret so early. She felt uncomfortable and looked down. In the cave there was a moment of silence.

"But ... but you're also an exorcist and one of us ...", Allen said and interrupting the silence.

All attention was now directed to him.

"Again true ...", Lavi agreed.

"Hm ... As long as she kills this Akuma, I do not care who she is", said Kanda.

When Sandra heard what the boys were saying, she looked up at them again.

"Is that ... your seriousness?", she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it is as we said it. We are all exorcists and fight for the same thing", Allen explained.

Sandra smiled and was visibly relieved, because she needed nothing more to hide.

The next day, when the snowstorm had finally subsided, the exorcists left the cave. At the top they finally found the Innocence.

"There you are! Order finished", Lavi laughed.

"Then we can go now", said Kanda, who was moody as always .

"Not so fast exorcists!" Again the three level two Akuma emerged from yesterday.

"You again", said Lavi, activating his innocence.

"Give us the Innocence!"

"Certainly not", exclaimed Allen and made himself ready for battle.

"You will not get that!" Sandra said, and she was ready.

Together, the four exorcists fought the Akuma and did it once and for all.

Back in the village, the exorcists returned to an inn together. As it was already dark, they decided not to go back to the Order tomorrow morning. Together, the exorcists sat at a table in the dining room and ate together. The host's daughter served them.

"Strike!" Lavi said immediately, "Looks the class! Exactly my type!"

The girl smiled only embarrassed and went back to the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Sandra said annoyed.

"Yep, he's always like that when he sees a beautiful woman", declared Allen annoyed.

"Tse idiot", comment Kanda.

"What a woman's hero", thought Sandra, annoyed. She could not stand such types. She looked at Lavi, who smiled at the others. This guy remained a mystery to her.

"But something about him is strange", she thought. "All the time, he grins so funny, as if he was hiding something." She did not know why, but she did not trust him.


	3. A mission with Lavi

The next mission was not long in coming. And so Komui, a few days later, sent Lavi together with Sandra on a mission. It was afternoon already , and the two of them were in the train on the way to the city, to which Komui sent them. Sandra sat opposite him and she was not exactly thrilled that she had to go with him on a mission as she did not have a good picture of him from the last mission.

"Spoiled with this guy ...", she thought irritably, looking at him.

Lavi looked out of the window and seemed lost in thought.

"Keep her in mind", Bookman had told him before he left with Sandra. Lavi knew now that she was not normal and not human.

"What is he thinking about?", she asked herself. "At least, he does not just raise his grin. I really do not unterstand this guy."

He noticed that she was staring annoyed at him.

"Why do you look at me the whole time?", he asked.

"I just wonder what you're thinking. You've been so thoughtful all the time", she said.

"Oh, I don´t think anything special sweety", he replied with a grin.

"Don´t call me sweety", she said sourly because she hated being called like that.

"Oh come sweety, calm down. Why are you so upset? "He said intentionally to annoy her.

"Because I do not trust you and I know you do not mean it honestly."

She tried to look into his eye.

"Oh, why don´t you trust me?" He asked, looking at her, but consciously trying to avoid contact with her eyes.

"You do not even look into my eyes because you know I'm right!"

"Oh man ...", he sighed.

There upon he looked out of the window again, and they were not talking to each other the whole trip long.

In the late afternoon they finally arrived in the city.

"So where do we want to start?" Sandra asked, looking around.

"Let's ask the people here", he said, walking forward.

"Good", she said, following him.

They then asked the people in the city about unnatural phenomena and whether there have been strange happenings in recent times.

"Hm ... The people are not very talkative here", Sandra said.

"Yes, that's right. Let's go eat something first", he said, as it was already beginning to get dark.

"Yes good idea", she said, as she was gradually hungry.

Together they went to a guest house nearby, took a room for the night and ate in the dining room. Lavi sat facing Sandra opposite the food. It was silent between them, which seemed funny to Sandra.

"Why so quiet?" She asked, looking at him, who looked thoughtful again.

Otherwise he could never hold his hat, Sandra said. Lavi looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing special sweety."

There it was again. This one little word, which he said she almost went to the ceiling.

"Leave it!"

"What?"

"You shall not call me that!"

"And if so?" He asked, grinning at her cheerfully.

It was obvious that he wanted to provoke her because he knew she was upset.

"I do not think you want to make me feel angry", she said irritably, clenching her hand on the table to a fist.

Lavi remembered how she finished with Kanda on her first encounter.

"It´s ok. Don´t be so sensitive."

"Then stop it!"

Again she tried to look into his eye and look into him. And again he did not leave her to him and gave way to her gaze.

"Why do you shut yourself up in front of others? Is anything happening in your life that makes you so?", she asked directly.

He wonders why she is asking so directly and does not treat him like a friend.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was just the same way until recently ... I did not want to let anyone to me ... As you know, I do not come from the earth ... What brings me a fundamental mistrust towards humans anyway ..."

"Yes ... I know", he said briefly, without saying anything about himself.

For a moment, it was quiet between the two. But then…

"Interesting", he said suddenly with a grin to distract the subject.

"Why interesting?" She asked, wondering.

"Because you don´t hear something like that every day."

"You do not meet someone like me every day."

"Yes you are right."

Again he smiled at her.

The next day, Sandra and Lavi heard each other again in the city. Just as they did on the previous day, they could get nothing out of the crowd. Tormented by these stubborn residents, they settled down on a bench. Lavi sighed.

"People do not seem to be very talkative."

"Yes, sorry", Sandra agreed, and sighed.

But suddenly the two exorcists heard a male voice behind them.

"You are exorcists, are you?"

Suddenly, Lavi and Sandra turned around and saw an old man. Lavi did not hesitate and held his weapon at him.

"Take your weapon down. He's not an Akuma", Sandra said immediately.

"You can never be so sure!", he said suspiciously.

"He is not an Akuma! I know that so exactly because an Akuma has no aura and this man already! So take the weapon down! ", she murmured.

"I did not know about this ability," he complained.

"Then you know it now!"

"You could have told me sooner!"

"How so? You're not talking about yourself either", she countered.

Lavi sighed and pulled his hammer back. Then he looked at the old man.

"So? What do they want from us?", he asked directly.

"I've heard you're looking for inexplicable phenomena. For some time, people have been leaving the city without a trace", the old man told them.

"Hm ...", Lavi thought, looking at Sandra, "Do you think what I think?"

"Akuma!" She said directly.

"Yes", he agreed. "We should take a look."

Sandra nodded to him and together they followed the old man. This brought the two exorcists to a nearby forest, where the people are said to disappear from the city. From the outside, the forest was very gloomy, with little sunlight through the thick branches of the tall trees. Lavi and Sandra decided to enter the house soon and advised the old man to go back to town. He followed the advice of the exorcists and so they set out together in the forest.

After a short walk, they suddenly heard screams in the neighborhood. The two exorcists hurried out at once. It also did not take long and they found a young woman who was just attacked by a swarm Akuma. Unfortunately they came too late. They could no longer help the woman. The black pentagrams of the virus were already spreading on her body. A few seconds later the young woman fell to dust.

"Damn!" Lavi shouted, activating his innocence, "I hate it when I'm right!"

Sandra also activated her Innocence.

"Yeah, well, we're too late and could not help the woman anymore ...", she said sadly, then fought Akuma with him.

"They were all", he said, looking around.

"Yes I think so."

"How many did you get?"

"Eh ... what? No idea. Why do you ask?"

"I had 55", he said, grinning at her, "is such a mock of me that I notice everything."

"Oh man ... Who cares?" She thought, sighing.

But shortly afterwards Sandra looked around frantically.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"We are being observed!"

Instantly Lavi looked attentively. A moment later, they heard something behind them. It did not take a second and Sandra disappeared quickly. Lavi just looked puzzled to the spot where she just stood. And already the rustling stopped. Sandra exchanged again beside Lavi and had a young man in the tow, which she held fast.

"Where were you so fast?" Lavi asked in surprise.

"I wanted to see who watched us and caught this man!"

"Oh, she is really fast", he thought in amazement, then he turned to the young man. "Why did you observe us?"

"I'd like to know it too", Sandra agreed.

"I'm sorry!", said the man frightened, "Please let me go!"

"Then tell us what are you doing here", Lavi urged the man to talk.

"I ... I followed you and then these things came ...", the man said frightened.

"And we're supposed to believe them?" Lavi was suspicious and already had the feeling that was even more behind the thing.

"Yes ... I ... I can tell you something about these strange happenings in the city ... Please come to my house ... I invite you."

"All right, let's go with him", Sandra said.

"Good! But then tell us what's going on here", said Lavi.

"Yes ... Yes ... I do", said the man, and nodded again and again.

The two exorcists then accompanied the man home. He lived in a distinguished villa on the outskirts of the city. Together they sat with the young man at a festively laid out dining table.

"Serve you. I rarely visit", he said with a smile.

"Did not they want to tell us about the happenings in this city?" Lavi raced suspiciously. Sandra did not let the man out of his sight.

"Oh, right", he began to tell. "It all started a month ago when my father died. My mother does not get over his death until today. "

"Hm funny ...", Lavi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked, looking at him.

"A month ago, the disappearance of the people in this city began ..."

"Yes, that's right."

"Where is your mother now?" Lavi asked the young man.

"She is in her room and is asleep. She does most of the time", he explained.

After the meal the two were brought to a guest room. Since it was already late and already dark, the two exorcists stayed in the villa. Sandra sat down on one of the two beds.

"It's strange, or not?", she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, both happened just a month ago. This is strange. I don´t trust the whole thing here", he said thinking.

"Yes, we should be vigilant", she said.

"Yes you are right."

Sandra stood up and pulled her uniform out. Underneath, she wore a black sleeveless top, which gave her a good look at her cleavage, which always concealed her uniform. It was the first time that Lavi consciously saw her femininity and of course staring directly at her.

"I'm going to the balcony", she said, stretching her briefly and opening the door to the balcony.

"Ok good ...", he said only, was slightly blushed and looked directly to the side. "Oh man ..." he sighed and took a book directly after Sandra had gone to the balcony.

She stayed there for quite some time and looked at the stars. Every time she saw her, she thought about her home. Lavi, who read in his book in time, looked at her. He wondered why she stayed on the balcony all the time. Somehow he put his book aside and stood up. He went to the balcony.

"Everything ok?", he asked worried, "It's cold here. Why do not you come back in?"

"Oh ... I just look at the stars", she said with a smile.

"I Understand ...", he said, returning her smile. He also directed his gaze into the stereocial afterthought.

"The sky is free again from clouds ...", he stammered suddenly.

It was the first time she'd heard him talking so confused and found it somehow amusing.

"Yes, that's right. It's a clear night. "

Again she smiled at him, but this time with a fake, drawn smile, since she did not want to leave him this time. She still did not trust him and did not want to tell him anything about her past. He noticed this and also gave a smile. It was for him, like a riddle, which he could not see, but he wanted to solve it somehow.

"Somehow you're a peculiar guy ...", Sandra suddenly said, "I thought you were a first-rate woman, but now I think it's more in you ..."

"Oh yes? Do you think? ", he asked, looking at her.

"For what reason do you lock yourself from others?", she asked him now directly. She looked directly at him with her blue eyes in his eye. For a moment he held his intense gaze and lost himself in it. Then he turned away.

"You do not want anyone to let you go, I realize", she said, "I know that feel ..."

"Well ... It's already late ... Let's go to sleep", he said, dodging her and was already on the way back into the room.

"Why do you go?"

He don´t even liked that she was asking so hard and wanted to know more about him.

"I do not want to talk about it!" He said some irritated and went in.

"It's good. I just wanted to help you ... ", Sandra sighed and went back into the room.

Without saying another word, they both went to sleep in their respective beds.

While Sandra was already asleep after a short time, Lavi was still awake in his bed. He looked over at Sandra, who was looking at him and watched her.

"Should I trust her ...?" He asked himself, uncertain about it.

He did not know why, but his heart beat faster than he thought about them. Her blue eyes and her intense eyes did not go out of his head. Lavi was already drawn to her, even though he knew that he was not allowed to allow any emotions.


	4. First feelings

The next morning, Lavi and Sandra were early back in the forest. They wanted to look further for the reason why people disappear from the town.

"Do you think the earl has something to do with it?", she asked, looking around.

"Hm ...", Lavi thought, "I think so ... It's strange that people just started to disappear after the father of the man died."

"You´re right. There is certainly a connection. "

"Definitely. We just need to find out how."

Sandra nodded to him. They went on together until they came to a clearing. There they saw an elderly woman, with dark brown hair, and obviously she was wearing a blue night shirt.

"This is the mother of the young man ...", Lavi suddenly said.

"How do you think about that?"

"I saw a picture of her in the house."

"Ah I understand. But what about her alone in the middle of the forest? "

While Lavi was already going to the woman, Sandra stopped suddenly.

"Wait a moment ... There's something wrong ...", she thought, feeling her senses.

"Lavi! Wait! She's an... ", she shouted, but it was too late. Already at the same moment, the woman in front of him turned into a level two Akuma.

"I guess we've found the cause", Lavi said, activating his Innocence.

It did not take long, and Akuma was teeming with the clearing. Together, the two exorcists fought against them. Lavi, who just finished some level one Akuma, did not notice that Level Two was going to attack him.

"Lavi be careful!" Sandra shouted at him, but he could not react in time to defend himself. At the last moment, Sandra jumped up and threw himself with him to the ground.

"That was just ... thank you ...", he said and sat up.

"You're such a fool!", she cried angrily.

Lavi looked at her, wanted to say something, but then he looked at her, shocked, as he noticed the blood dripping onto the floor.

"You ... you're hurt ...", he said, shocked.

"It's just a scraping ...", she said, holding her hand to her waist. There was already a red spot on her uniform. Lavi knew she was hurt by his carelessness. Nevertheless, she continued to fight Akuma and did one thing after another. Lavi unveiled the two Akuma level. Not once again did such a mistake happen to him and thus he attacked the Akuma with full force of his fire seal and defeated it.

"I think that's it ...", she said, landed gently on the ground. Again she held her hand on her wound, which was still bleeding. Lavi looked at her worried.

"Let me handle this", he said, pointing to the wound.

"It's okay ...", she murmured stubbornly.

"But that has to be treated!" Lavi was worried about her and had feelings of guilt because she was hurt because of him. "Otherwise, the wound will continue to ignite, and that can lead to problems", he said anxiously. "After all, you're hurt and it´s my fault."

Sandra sighed and gave in. "Well ...", she took off her uniform and her black top, which she wore under it. Lavi looked at her and blushed as she stood up in the bra before him. Sandra blushed even as she is normally not so free. She sat down on the floor.

"Come on!"

"Eh ... Yes!"

Lavi sat next to her on the ground, fetched his bandage and what he still needed, and began to clean her wound.

"Now only the bandage is missing ...", he murmured, staring at her wound. Carefully he wrapped the bandage around her waist. She felt each of his touches, which seemed to be so popular here.

"He is so tender ...", she thought, and could not take her eyes off him.

"That's it." Lavi looked up and smiled at her. Sandra looked directly into his eye, still a light tone of red her cheeks. For the first time, Lavi held her gaze and did not look away from her blue eyes. His heart beat wild with excitement because he was so close to her. Suddenly she came closer to him face, closed her eyes and kissed him on his lips. Lavi, who was totally surprised, did not even know what happened to him. His heart began to beat wildly. Just as he wanted to return the kiss, Sandra suddenly broke away from him as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry ... I'm sorry ...", she stammered, her face reddened. She was visibly embarrassed.

"Al ... Alright ...", he said, and was still completely perplexed.

Sandra stood up without losing another word about the kiss and pulled back her top and the uniform again.

"I ... think we should go back to town ...", she said, to distract from this embarrassing situation.

"Yeah ... ok ...", he agreed, and stood up.

Together they went back to the town and spent the night in the same inn as two nights before. Again Sandra lay awake in the night. This time he turned away, so he did not see her awake. She was thinking about Lavi and the kiss.

"Why did I have to kiss this guy?"

She was still embarrassed.

"What does he think of me now? I hope not something like I fall in love with him. Because ... I'm not going to do that." Her heart beat faster again, letting her cheeks get red. Luckily it was dark in the room, so he could not see it. She decided to get up, get fresh air and went to the balcony, not knowing that Lavi was awake too.

The kiss did not go out of his head, either, and he did not understand what was wrong with him.

"Why does not this kiss go out of my head? It was just a kiss."

All the time he had to think of Sandra, her smile, her eyes. It made him crazy to have everything in mind.

"Ah! Why do I think of them all the time? I can´t tie myself, but this feeling for her just doesn´t go away! "

Then he noticed that she was going to the balcony.

"She's awake, too ..." Then he got up and went to the balcony.

Sandra leaned against the black iron railing and looked into the night sky. She tried to free herself from these thoughts, which were all about him, and get a clear head.

"You can´t sleep huh?" She suddenly heard him behind her. She had not reckoned with him and was frightened.

"L ... Lavi ..." She turned to him. "Oh ... eh ... no ...", she murmured surprised. Her heart immediately began to beat again, her cheeks turned red and her nervousness increased as he stood right next to her. "What am I doing now?" She asked herself, not knowing what to say.

"That ... that's good ...", he stammered, looking into the backstage. His heart was also beating wildly and he did not know what to do about it.

"G ... good? Eh ... Well ... I can´t sleep, I would not just call it good ... "

"Eh ... Yes this is true..."

Suddenly Sandra began to laugh amused. "So I've never heard him talking", she thought.

"Why are you laughing like that?", he asked irritably, looking at her in disgust.

"Not so important", she said and continued to laugh.

"Come on! Say! Why are you laughing?"

In response, she looked into his eyes and gave him a loving smile.

"Should I?" She asked herself, as her heart beat with excitement. But then she decided to do it and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going back to bed", she said with a smile, "Good night." Lavi was instantly red in his face. But before he could say anything, she went in again. He just stood there and looked after her in disgust.

"This woman remains a mystery to me", he wondered about her, touching the spot on his cheek, where she had kissed him. Shortly afterwards he went back to bed.

The next day a new order was already waiting for the two. They took the train to the next city, which Komui had called them because it was supposed to be Innocence. This time, Sandra was sitting next to him, looking out the window as he looked at her and thought about the kiss again. He blushed again. Sandra turned to him.

"Everything ok with you?", she asked in surprise, as she had noticed that he was staring at her.

"Eh? Oh, okay, I'm fine", he laughed embarrassed, "And you?"

"Yes, me too."

"I'm glad." He smiled at her and for the first time Sandra had the impression that his smile was real. This pleased her greatly and replied his smile. In the meantime, she understood much better with him and had a sense of confidence. After a while she slept, however, as the journey still took some time. She leaned back against him unintentionally. Suddenly he blushed. His heart beat faster because she was so close to him. Lavi looked at her and watched her sleep. He watched each of her movements as her chest lifted and lowered as she breathed, as her mouth creased a gentle smile. She slept so calmly and peacefully, and evidently felt very comfortable with him. A little later she woke up again. Lavi saw her slowly opening her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"Oh ... Well slept well?"

"Hm?" At first she looked at him in astonishment, then realized that she had leaned against him in her sleep.

"Oh ... eh ... sorry ...", she murmured embarrassedly embarrassed. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down.

"Alright ...", he said, smiling at her and not finding it very bad. On the contrary, he even liked being so close to her.

When they arrived at their destination a little later, they continued their new mission. At the train station they met one of the finders who told them about the Innocence, which is to be located here. Immediately, they made a search for a horde of Akuma, who did not have an easy time with the two exorcists, as they became more and more a team.

In the evening, the two exorcists returned to an inn where they ate and went to the room after they had not succeeded and could not find Innocence. Lavi wanted to see again her injury, which she had pulled the day before. This time she let him go without grumbling and pulled out her uniform and shirt again. Sandra sat down on the bed and immediately began to unwind the dressing, looked at the wound and re-dressed the bandage. Sandra was red again in his touch and enjoyed this time even. Her eyes remained fixed on him all the time, and her heart beat faster.

"I ... I think ... I've fallen in love with him ...", she realized slowly, "Billed into him ..."

"Your hands are so warm ...", suddenly it came over her lips. Lavi immediately looked at her in astonishment and turned red. "Eh ... What?" When she noticed that she had just said loudly, she was red suddenly.

"Oh dear ... What am I doing now? Shall I ... tell him?", her heart was racing wildly. She looked into his eye.

"Me ... I do not want to leave our kiss last night ...", she admitted honestly.

"I'm going so well ..." She did not really expect that, so she looked at him in surprise.

"What? Re ... Really? "

"Yes ...", he said, smiling at her. His heart beat at least as fast as he saw into her blue eyes. Now Sandra was only more nervous.

"I ... I have to tell you ... something ...", she wanted to tell him that she fell in love with him.

"And what?"

"I ... I have fall in ...", she began, but she did not come any further. Suddenly they heard loud explosions, shots, and cries of people outside.

"Akuma!" They shouted at the same time and jumped up immediately. Sandra pulled back quickly. Both made themselves ready for battle.

"Grr ... These Akuma can disturb the most beautiful moment!", Lavi called sourly and went straight to the outside. Sandra followed him and together they fought the Akuma, until none of them remained.


	5. A night that changes everything

It was already late in the evening. For a long time it was dark outside. They had been out all day and had lost no more word about their feelings or their kiss. Lavi and Sandra had entered an inn and shared a room there. Sandra sat loosely on the edge of her bed. From there, through the balcony door, she could look out at the stars. She had already taken off her uniform and her boots. Underneath, she was wearing a black, sleeveless top. She went through different thoughts, among other things, she had to think about Lavi and the kiss she'd given him unintentionally after he'd taken care of her wound.

"Why did I have to kiss him?", she sighed.  
She was glad he was not in the room as he was standing in the bathroom next door. Sandra looked over at his bed, which was close to hers. His uniform, his scarf, his headband, and his shirt lay on the bed. For a while she stared at his things as the bathroom door suddenly opened. Automatically, she looked at him. He wore only his white trousers. Sandra could not help it. She stared directly at his free upper body. His hair was still wet, and a few drops went down his chest.

"Ah, that was good", he grinned, looking over at her.

Her heart was pounding wildly and she turned red as he realized he was looking at her. Immediately she turned away from him.

"Oh my God! What's the matter with me? Why ... am I so nervous?", she thought, trying to calm down.

"Everything alright?", he asked in astonishment.

"Ehm ... Yeah ..." she lied, trying to hide her blush.

Her heart was still throbbing. She rose from her bed, stared at the floor and went towards the bathroom.

"Then ...", she began nervously, "I'll take ... a shower now ..."

"Ok", he said, putting on his shirt.

After Sandra had disappeared in the bathroom and closed the door, he could no longer suppress a wide grin. He had noticed how nervous she was at his half-naked sight, and was visibly pleased that he had produced such a reaction with her.

Sandra, who had meanwhile finished the bathroom door, was leaning against it. Her heart still beat faster than usual.

"Well wait ...", she murmured to herself and sat down on the lower lip, "you will get that back."

She had the feeling that he had done this on purpose and of course did not want to let that sit down.

"What you can, can I too", she thought, starting to undress.

She threw her clothes in a pile, took one of the towels and wrapped it around her body. Once more, she took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. Then entered the room.

"Hey, did you ...", Lavi began, staring at her, who was sitting on his bed, "... finish ... with the shower?"

He had to swallow at her sight and turned red.

"Eh ... no, I wanted to get something else," she said, pretending she was looking for something in her uniform.

Lavi could not turn his gaze from her. He looked at their curves, which were covered only by a towel. His heart was racing and his body began to tingle. He felt how desire rose in him. With his hands, he clawed himself into the blanket and tried to hold back. Sandra turned herself to him, rose from her stooped position, offering him a full glimpse of her décolleté.

"She looks so damn hot," he thought, barely able to control himself. He wanted to take the broken kiss away from her now.

When she went back to the bathroom, he rose from his bed, still looking at her, or her body.

"I ... go now to shower ...", she only said and already stood at the bath room door.

Lavi was standing close behind.

"Can ... Can I come with you?"

Again, Sandra was red and her heart beat faster than before.

"You ... you want to ... shower with me?", she asked nervously.

Her body was already tingling with desire. It had been a bit longer since she had felt this feeling last, but she knew it. She wanted him. Here and now.

"Yes and …? Can I ...?", he asked nervously.

He was still staring at her. She stood with his back toward him. He was about to touch her female body with his hands.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her breathing increased. Again she bends her lower lip. She wondered briefly whether she should admit it, but the longing had gained the upper hand in her.

"Oh shit on showers ..." she murmured, turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Directly she kissed him full of desire on his lips. Lavi, who was rather surprised by her reaction, went on her kiss and closed his eye. His hands were trembling with nervousness, he had never been so close to a girl. He put his arms around her waist and clapped gently into the soft fabric of the towel, which covered her naked body. Slowly he kissed her ever more desperately. The safer he became, the more he wanted her. Sandra felt it, returned his kisses, and walked with her hand under his shirt. Affectionately she stroked his chest. Her touch gave him a short gasp. He slid his lips off her, while Sandra glanced at him seductively and looked into his green eyes. He returned her gaze and began to grin. Lavi took off his shirt, threw it on the floor and kissed Sandra directly with passion on the lips. Her hand was still on his chest. Slowly she slid down his upper body to his pants. First, she opened his belt before she opened his pants. He pulled them off impatiently while he kissed them passionately.

If you like to read the whole chapter pls read it on wattpad because of 18+ content.


	6. Feeling chaos

The next morning Sandra was already up and standing under the hot shower. She enjoyed it very much, as she did not get to it last night and could think about the last night. She gently put two of her fingers on her lips as she remembered Lavi's kisses and touches.  
"Is this really happening?" She asked herself, still unable to believe she had "done it" last night. Her heart beat wildly in her breast and, despite the hot water, she got goose bumps. She longed for more, after wide kisses from him, his touches, just to feel his closeness. She knew she'd fallen in love with him.  
"I ... I have to tell him ...", she thought completely excited. "How will he react? I hope it goes the same way after what was last night ... "

Lavi, who had awoken in the meantime, noticed that Sandra was no longer lying next to him in bed. He sat up and looked around the room, surprised, as her clothes were gone, except for her uniform, which was still lying on the other bed. His things were still scattered on the ground.  
"Where is she gone?" He wondered. Then he heard sounds from the bathroom and knew that she was in the shower. He sighed with relief and looked toward the bathroom door. Directly he began to grin as he remembered the last night with her. He dropped back on the bed.  
"I will not forget that night so quickly", he thought, relaxed, closed his eye, and watched this night again. Suddenly he heard in his mind, as Bookman once again pointed him, since a bookman is not allowed to build ties.  
"Oh shit!", Lavi thought, jumping up, "how do I tell her this now? When the old man learns about it, I'm done. "He quickly dressed his things and pondered how to make her realize that the night had fallen with her, but he could not have a relationship with her.  
"Hm ...?" Lavi went aimlessly through the room, wondering what he could tell her.  
"Perhaps ... The night with you was really nice, but I can not be together with you ... Hm ... Ne, that does not sound good." He considered further how to make it clear to him that he is not allowed to enter into a Bookman , Even if he wanted it so much.  
"It's not you, it's me ..." he began, then immediately decided against it and sighed.  
"How about: Sweety, listen to me, I think you're really nice, but ...", he continued, then became more direct, "I'm sorry, but I can´t be with you."  
"Eh ... what ...?", suddenly it came shocked from the direction of the bathroom. Sandra stood ready and showered in the door. She had heard what he had just said, and was visibly shocked at the fact that she now wanted to confess to him her feelings for her. Lavi turned to her and was visibly perplexed that he had heard her and looked directly at her and wanted to tell her so immediately what he had meant, but he did not.  
"Then ... was that for you just one night and nothing more?" She asked, shocked.  
"Sandra ... please ...", he began, "Let me explain ... So that what I meant ..." He took a step towards her.  
"No, it's all right. I've already understood!", she said irritably, turned away from him and did not want to hear him anymore. She was visibly injured as she had not expected. Sandra walked past him dumbly, grabbed her uniform and ran out of the room.  
"Sandra wait!" He called after her, but she was ready.  
"Oh shit!" He shouted loudly into the room and sat down frustratedly on the bed. So he had not imagined the conversation with her.

Sandra ran aimlessly through the city. Somehow she disappeared into an alley, sank to the ground, and leaned against the wall. She pulled her knees to her body and leaned her head on it.  
"Such an idiot", she murmured, and began to cry. "Why ... why did I fall in love with these idiots?" Sandra was too deeply hurt. Just now she began to trust him, even fell in love with him and then he dropped her after a night.  
"How could I be so stupid?", she thought, "fall upon these women's wives ..." It was not otherwise their way to wrap themselves around the finger so easily. She had already regretted having let herself into it.  
"This shit mission! If it were not, it would never have happened! "Sandra cried once, now she needed to process that pain in her chest. She felt terribly worn out, she was so happy this morning.  
Suddenly her little black golem came and fluttered beside her.  
"Hm?" Sandra raised her head from her knees and directed her tearstained blue eyes to the golem.  
"A message from headquarters?", she murmured, wondering what Komui wanted from her. Sandra sat up, took the little golem, and went back to the city to listen to the news.

Lavi, who was still in the guest room, was now nervously pacing.  
"Oh, what shall I do now?", he mused, "Should I search for her? But she probably does not want to talk to me." He sighed deeply. He only wanted to explain to her why he could not be together with her. He could not even explain why it had come so far at all. He really enjoyed that night with her, and he didn´t want to lose her, now that they had finally understood themselves better. Lavi finally decided to look for her and turned to the door when she suddenly stood there.  
"Sandra ...", he said, looking at her, "There you are." There was a slight smile on his lips. He was visibly relieved that she had come back by herself.  
"Where have you been? I have…"  
"Komui has called. We should get back to headquarters right now," she said directly, interrupting him. Immediately she turned back to go.  
"Eh ... Ok ... but ...", Lavi was completely perplexed. "Now wait!" He shouted at her, followed her and reached for her arm.  
"Let me!" She hissed irritably, turned to him briefly and broke away from him. At that moment he saw her tearful eyes.  
"She cried ... and it´s my fault ...", he thought sadly, looked down and let her go.

A little later they sat already in the train, in the direction of the Black Order. Sandra had sat in the seat row on the other side directly to the window and looked out so she did not have to look at Lavi. She was still too much hurt to talk to him. It made him very sad, right now, when he began to trust her and open her, even though he did not really know why he developed these feelings for her. His tear-eyed eyes did not go out of his head. He felt guilty because he knew it was because of him. He wanted to talk to her and explain it to her, but he left her alone, but now and then she looked over at her. So they did not talk a single word on the whole trip.

Even as they arrived at the order, Sandra still did not speak to him, did not even look at him. She went directly to Komui's office to report, Lavi followed suit. Together, they briefly reported on the course of their mission, leaving the personal details, of course, with Sandra still avoiding Lavi directly speaking or watching him. It was immediately apparent that there was a tense between the two tensions.

Then Sandra left the office immediately and went to her room without any detours. Lavi looked after her and sighed.  
"So you're back. How was the mission. Have you been able to find something?", suddenly a rough voice came up beside him.  
"Eh ... What?" Lavi turned around, frightened, "Old Panda! What are you creeping at?"  
"I've been here for a long time! Where are you again with your thoughts? Now answer my question!"  
"Boah it´s fine," he murmured, "There was nothing special ... just as usual ..." This meant he was defeating Akuma and finding Innocence. Nothing really spectacular, which would interest a Bookman.  
"And this girl? Could you find out something about her? ", Bookman asked.  
"No, I could not", he lied and he himself did not even know why, "Was it that now?" Lavi was visibly irritated by Bookman's question. He certainly did not want to talk about her now, and especially not tell Bookman what had happened between them.  
"All right, go for a rest", Bookman dismissed, as Lavi went to his room.

The next morning Allen, of course, with lots of food, sat down at Lavi's table in the dining room.  
"Hey Lavi. I've heard from Lenalee that you and Sandra have been back since, "he said, beginning to eat.  
"Oh, hey Allen", Lavi said, not at all enthusiastic, poking around more in his food than eating something of it.  
"Hm? Everything okay?", Allen asked while his mouth was full of food.  
Lavi sighed. "Yes ... Sure ..."  
"Really?" Allen asked, swallowing down his food, "But you don´t look like."  
"It´s ok ...", Lavi said, looking down at his plate.  
Allen spotted Sandra at one of the other tables and wondered why she was not sitting at Lavi, although the two were just on a mission together. Immediately saw Allen Lavi annoyed.  
"What have you done?"  
"I didn´t do anything!", Lavi hissed irritably, which was clearly a lie.  
"Come on, tell me now. Something was wrong", Allen said worried.  
"Let me", said Lavi annoyed, "I do not want to talk about it."  
"Oh okay ... If you mean", Allen then left him alone and shoved his food into himself.  
Lavi watches as Sandra leaves the room. Immediately he jumped up.  
"I'll be right back!" He shouted to Allen and ran off.  
"Oh okay ...", Allen said, wondering what was wrong with him. "What is he doing?"

Lavi followed Sandra across the passage when he'd caught her.  
"Sandra!", he shouted, "Please wait!"  
At last she stopped and turned to him.  
"What is it?" She asked him annoyed.  
"Please listen to me", he looked at her imploringly, "Let me explain."  
"What? What do you want to explain? "  
"Why I said that ... Why I can´t be with you."  
"And? Do I want to know it?", she asked irritably.  
"It is not that I do not want to ... And that I did not like it ...", he began to explain calmly.  
"But?" She raced, looking at him expectantly.  
"I can´t be in a relationship as a bookman", he said sadly, looking down, "The Bookman are there to capture the story and remain unbound. That's why I wanted to talk to you yesterday morning ..."  
"I Understand ...", she said sadly. "So that means it´s over?"  
"Yeah ... I'm sorry ...", he said with a heavy heart.  
"Alright ...", she tried to smile, but the first tears came into her eyes, "it´s okay."  
Lavi saw her tears in her blue eyes. Too much tore him the heart to see her. How gladly he wanted to embrace her now and hold her close.  
"Sandra ...", he said, and suffered the same way as she did. Lavi was about to say something, but she could no longer hold her tears and ran to her room, crying. Sadly, he looked after her, then he also went to his room. There, leaning against the door, he sank to the ground.  
"Shit ...", he murmured as tears came into his eye. There was an inner conflict in him. As much as he wanted her, he knew he could not be with her.


End file.
